Olireth Bronzeguard
Summary Olireth was a good child. He loved learning about heroes of the Alliance. He trained to be a hero himself. He has done many great deeds. Background Childhood Olireth was born in Northshire. His mother was a librarian there. His father was a blacksmith that always had to travel to Redridge Mountains or Duskwood. Olireth was a good child. Although he was shy he had many friends. He loved learning the history of the Alliance.After he learning about Khadgar and Uther and other heroes of the Alliance he wanted to become one too. He wanted to train with a real weapon but his mother would not allow it saying he was too young. So Olireth decided to work on his physical strength rather than weapon training. He would do many push-ups and run around Northshire many times. One day when he was running with his friend Hextor, two Kobolds came out and attacked them. Hextor got hit on the head and was uncouncious. Olireth tried to fight back but was hit in the stomach. The Kobolds were going in for the kill when one of them was smashed to bits by a huge mace. The other Kobolds was hit by a blast of light and died. Olireth looked at the strong human paladin. The paladin healed Olireth and Hextor and brought them back to Northshire. The paladin gave Olireth and Hextor a book that taught some minor healing spells. They were both very pleased. Before the paladin left he told them his name was Grerry. Two weeks later it was Olireth’s birthday. His father came and surprised him with a huge wooden mace. Olireth was very happy. Although his mother disapproved at first she let him keep the mace. From this day on Olireth would work to be a great paladin. Training Years About two years after he got his mace Olireth trained very hard. He would travel all over Elwynn Forest. He sometimes might go to Westfall but did not like it because he would not be strong enough to last long there. When his father went to Ironforge for some blacksmithing business he and his mother went along too. Olireth trained in Ironforge which he loved. He loved the Dun Morogh. Olireth went to the inn in Ironforge to relax one day. When he was drinking some milk a two dwarfs came and start to cause trouble. A gnome told them to stop. One of the dwarfs hit him out of his seat. Olireth got up out of his seat to stop the dwarfs for causing anymore trouble. But before Olireth could grab his mace a small hooded figure brought the dwarves down. Olireth was shocked at the moves the small figure used. The hooded man turned out to be a dwarfwith no hair and a gray beard. Olireth immediately thought of training under the dwarf.Olireth knew he was good at calling the powers of the light but never too sure about his physical strength. After the dwarf told the guards about the trouble makers Olireth went to ask the dwarf where he learned to fight. The dwarf told Olireth that he was born to fight and just left. Olireth was disappointed that he would not learn from him. After three weeks in Ironforge Olireth's father had to go to Loch Modan. Olireth went while his mother stayed in Ironforge. Olireth tried to train in Loch Modan but would get beaten up badly by the troggs and other creatures there. One day while resting in Thelsmar. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link or Label External links * Label